Be the BuckTooth Derp
by Sabertoothshadow
Summary: This is the second story to Be the Jealous Prick. It takes place years after and is done from Johns P.O.V. Rated M just to be safe!


**Be the Buck-toothed Derp**

You are now the Buck-toothed Derp and, though you can't say you aren't a buck-toothed derp, you're name is John Egbert.

**John: Carrying the Box Inside**

You're going to. You pick up the moving box at your feet and begin to carry it inside. You are currently a 26 year old who is moving into a new house. Karkat and you decided it was about time you moved in with each other, and that's how you got here. Karkat's already inside, carrying a box as well. Your friends, Rose, Jade, Gamzee, Kanaya, Feferi, Sollux, Tavros, Aradia and Vriska, all offered to help you but you politely objected, saying it was something you guys wanted to do on your own. Really you just didn't want the to see your new house just yet.

You about to work into the house when something catches your eye. Red. Record. Blonde. Quickly you turn your head but there wasn't anyone there. That's odd. You swear you just saw him. No, no, your eyes are just playing tricks on you.

**John: Remember Him**

Him has a name, a name you haven't spoken in years. David Strider, more commonly known as Dave. He ran away after he had let you go after kidnapping you in the first place. You haven't told the others what happened to you because of him, what he did to you. They all think he ran away because of grief from thinking you were dead or some shit. You don't want to tell them that you were kidnapped and raped by your best friend… or the person who had once been your best friend. Somehow you managed to forgive him; maybe it was because you were that kind of person or the countless therapy sessions whatever the reason, you forgave him. It's the past and your never going to see each other again, so why did you think you saw him out of the corner of your eye?

"John, hurry the fuck up will you? We have so many fucking boxes to unpack." Your adorable and grumpy boyfriend says as he sees you. You turn back to face him and see his eyebrows are burrowed the way he does when he's thinking. You assume trying to discover what you were looking at.

"Oh, right, sorry Karkat." You say, smiling at him and starting to walk again, kissing the red heads cheek as you pass. Karkat rolled his eyes and grabbed another box before following you in.

**John: Be future John**

A week has past since Karkat and yourself moved into your new home. During this time you've started making your house feel like a home. Right now you're outside planting the seeds Jade got you as a house warming gifted.

"John." Karkat says as he walks outside.

"Yeah Karkat?" You say, not tearing your eyes from the ground. Karkat doesn't reply for a while and you look up with a raised eyebrow to see that he's holding two glasses of lemonade. You smile widely and jump up, taking a glass and kissing your boyfriend happily.

"Thank you Honey!" You tease. Karkat rolls his eyes.

"Your welcome fuckass." He says as you both drink the lemonade.

"Is that Karkles I smell?" A female voice chuckles and you turn around, blushing lightly.

"Holy shit." Karkat… groans? You're not really sure what that was. A gasp? Annoyance? You're clueless. So instead you just watch.

"It is!" The speaker of the voice is a black haired girl who comes up to you guys from across the street. She's greening widely and is wearing these red glasses sunglasses. "Its sooooo good to see you again! How have you been? Who's this kid? Since when did you live here? Why haven't you come and say hello? If-"

"Terezi, shut. The fuck. Up already!" Karkat groans. That was defiantly a groan. "Oh my fucking gog you haven't changed you still talk way to fucking much. Just shut up a minute and, I don't know, maybe wait for me to answer a fucking question of the zillion you are still fucking talking!" He complains, causing you and both this girl- Terezi?– to giggle. Though for her it's more of a chuckle.

"Hehe, who's this Karkat? A friend of yours?" You ask, sipping your lemonade.

"Actually~ a girl-friend of his." Terezi answers with a chuckle. You spit the lemonade out.

"What?!" You ask, shocked.

"John it's not what you think! Terezi and I dated in year 6. Fucking ages ago. Why the hell did you have to say it like that Rezi?! Argh, you're going to plant incorrect fucking ideas in his head. I'm not cheating on you John." Karkat says quickly, looking from you to Terezi franticly. Both of you start cracking up again.

"Don't worry, I believe you Karkles." You giggle, kissing Karkat's forehead. You know he hates your height advantage and he grumbles back.

"Hehehe, so you're John? I've heard _heaps_ about you! I'm Terezi. It was awesome to meet you and awesome to see you again Karkles, but I have to go and meet up with Mayor. Bye~!" And with that Terezi waves and walks off with her cane. You wave back but Karkat just rolls his eyes, arms crossed.

"I wonder what she meant by that." You think aloud.

"No fucking idea. Could be anything. If you hadn't fucking noticed, she's crazy." Karkat huffs.

"And how come she has that walking stick?" You ask him, going back to your gardening.

"She's fucking blind. So duh she has a walking stick." Karkat says as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Blind?! What? But how did she recognize you?" You ask, looking at him as though Karkat's crazy, or maybe he's trying to pull a prank?

"She claims she can 'smell' things. So I guess that's how? I don't fucking know. I haven't seen her in years." Karkat groans, shrugging.

You still wonder what she meant by 'heard heaps about you.'

**John: Spot him**

The next day you spot him again. Dave. Out of the corner of your eye. But when you look he's not there. Are you stressed maybe? You seriously have no clue what's going on here. How can you keep seeing Dave? He's not meant to be there at all. Maybe you're just paranoid about being in a new town?

Yeah that's probably it. After all, after what happened it's not that surprising. You may have been able to forgive him but you sure as hell haven't forgotten. How could you? It wasn't an easy thing to forgive at all. But you did. Karkat hasn't yet and you know that.

**John: Scream**

_He's grinning evilly as he walks closer to you. All you can see is him. Your helpless, once more tied to something but you don't know what. He walks closer and leans in. You can feel his breath on your ear as he chuckles at your fear and- _

You wake up screaming.

"John? You okay?" Karkat looks at you with worried eyes and you hug him tightly.

"I just… I had a nightmare." You say softly. Karkat nods and hugs you back.

"Its okay, your okay. It was only a dream." He says softly as you cry onto his shoulder and hug him tightly before falling back into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
